


Natręctwo myśli

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Natasza nie potrafi zapomnieć.





	Natręctwo myśli

Woda już dawno zrobiła się zimna.

Myśli znowu atakowały ją nieustannie, były niczym ostrzał z karabinu samopowtarzalnego. Kąsały jej poczucie własnej wartości, sącząc w nią truciznę, jak najniebezpieczniejsze węże. I wtedy ponownie przychodziła ta myśl, że jeśli tak ma wyglądać jej życie, to ona już nie ma na nie siły.

\- Natasza?

Głos doszedł do niej jakby z oddali, a otrząsnęła się dopiero po chwili.

\- Tak?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Cisza.

Starała się sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz takie stwierdzenie, mogłoby odnosić się do jej życia. I nie wiedziała czy kiedykolwiek.

Coś starało się ją zawołać, przywołać, ale było bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Nat.

Co mu miała powiedzieć? Że ludzie, których pokochała, którym zaufała gryzą piach? Ewentualnie odeszli, a ona nie ma od nich nawet skrawka informacji, która potwierdzałaby czy żyją?

\- Słyszę co robisz. Miałaś przestać, pamiętasz?

Spojrzała na swoje nogi, zostawiła na nich grube, czerwone pręgi, z niektórych leniwie ciekła krew. Nagle zauważyła, że woda jest nie tylko zimna.

Była też czerwona.

Ręce machinalnie przesuwał się od łydek, przez miękką skórę pod kolanami, kończąc na udach. Od czasu do czasu kaleczyła też biodra, a nawet brzuch. Był to monotonny, powolny, lekko hipnotyzujący ruch.

Bardzo uspokajająco uzależniający.

\- Nat, otwórz. Proszę. Wiem, że mnie słyszysz, otrząśnij się z tego.

Popełniła tytaniczny wysiłek próbując wstać. Nie miała siły się wytrzeć, więc tylko owinęła się szlafrokiem, nie zważając na krwawe ślady na posadzce. Zawahała się przed naciśnięciem klamki, bała się konfrontacji z tym bystrym i wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem jego oczu.

\- Idę Clint – szepnęła.

Drzwi odbiły się od ściany, pokój ział pustką. Nie musiała się rozglądać.

Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie chciała go znaleźć, musi przejść się na cmentarz.


End file.
